The administrative core is a central component to this George M. O'Brien Urology Center. It really is the glue that holds the elements of the Center together by providing an organizational structure for our group. In addition to the administrative support provided by this core, the core also facilitates interactions between the different projects described in this Center at the specific laboratories involved in this research. It is also responsible for the synergy and cohesiveness of our program. This administrative core is essential in that its main goal is to facilitate the operation of this Center. Therefore, the goal of this core is to facilitate the research being conducted as part of this O'Brien Center and ensure that it is as efficient as possible. This core, therefore, serves the following functions as a component of this Center: 1) provides administrative support for the program;2) facilitates interactions between the various laboratories involved in conducting research outlined in the Center;3) is responsible forthe organization of meetings with the project leaders, core leaders and other individuals along with multi-laboratory meetings and an annual prostate research day; 4) organizes meetings with both the internal and external advisory committees and implements suggestions raised by these groups in regard to improvement ofthe Center;5) promotes the cohesive nature ofthe O'Brien Center;and 6) organizes the pilot and feasibility program and the educational enrichment activities of the Center.